Sinking
by JupiterMako
Summary: Takes place after Jinchu arch, mix b/w Series, OVA's, and the ORIGINAL manga . . . After a violent argument, a man ends up dead with evidence that leads everyone to believe Kenshin was the killer . . . UPDATE CH 7!!!!
1. Feelings

Konnichiwa minna!!! This is my first fan fic . . . the plot ideas are still coming so bare with me, I want this to be a better than average story so it might take a while for brainstorming. Not to mention the fact that I'm typing this instead of reading the 80 million books I have for class tomorrow :P  
  
PS--- If you want a fluffy, waffy fic read something else !!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sinking  
  
Kenshin looked across the table at the Akabeko toward the raven- haired girl fighting with Yahiko over the last piece of fish. She glared angrily at the younger boy, demanding what was hers. Kaoru didn't notice his watchful gaze from under heavy red bangs, waiting to see the different expressions cross her lovely features, thinking deep thoughts. Her smile had the power to lift up things inside of him that he had tried for years to ignore. When she smiled at him, he always felt that he'd been given the forgiveness he needed.  
  
*Maybe not forgiveness for Tomoe's death but at least Enishi will live and move on. He'll no longer let the pain that consumed even me dictate what he does with his life. It's not too late for him to start over . . .*  
  
He smiled with reassurance as Kaoru paused in her argument to give him a puzzled look, finally noticing the object of his observations.  
  
*Maybe I'll get a second chance too . . . *  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned gently.  
  
Sanosuke looked up from the bone hanging out of the side of his mouth to see why Kaoru sounded concerned.  
  
Kenshin's sincere but disclosed expression gave Sano the feeling that the red-head was remembering Enishi's recent madness. It had only been a short time since they'd returned from his island and lately Kenshin had had that far-away look.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin," Sano interrupted, drawing the older man's attention. Lavender eyes met brown, the depths of which allowed him to understand things more clearly than if his friend had spoken aloud. They hadn't known one another for very long but Sanosuke knew his close friend fairly well. Kenshin had a bad habit of leaving him behind when it came to a good brawl but Sano understood things about the ex-hitokiri that even he, himself, didn't yet realize.  
  
"The fox lady and I are taking Ayame and Suzume to the festival tonight."  
  
"That's right!" Yahiko chimed in. "Are we going? Huh, Kenshin?"  
  
"Kenshin, come on. It'll be fun," added Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin continued to smile, his true thoughts buried beneath the façade, and agreed. "Aah, we'll go with you Sano, that we will."  
  
Kaoru smiled brightly as she and Yahiko exchanged excited glances.  
  
It's not like I had anything else planned, Kenshin told himself.  
  
  
  
**** ******** ********* ********* ********** ******** *********  
  
In the streets, he could hear the people still having their fun as the festival continued. Shortly after midnight, Yahiko began to feel ill so they all returned to the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru's chiding voice echoed off the hallway and Kenshin guessed she was mentioning all the sweets he'd had that had given him the upset stomach.  
  
The breeze blew strongly, a subtle warning that autumn was approaching and that the winter would be a cold one this year. Glancing up at the nearly round moon that filled the backyard with white light, he heard gentle footsteps approaching.  
  
My Kaoru . . .  
  
A moment later, she seated herself beside him, resting her head slightly on his strong, muscular shoulder. Breathing in softly, his comforting smell enveloped her.  
  
"Kenshin," she spoke in an almost whisper, "What's wrong?"  
  
He turned to look down at her, resting against him comfortably. Her long hair had been freed from its high pony-tail earlier in the night and he knew that if he were to touch the shinny strands, they would be a soft as the finest silk. Kaoru's eyes were wide and worried as she watched the man she loved look over her face slowly.  
  
"Why would something be wrong?" he returned.  
  
He almost chuckled at the frown that appeared on her delicious lips.  
  
"You've been acting so different, so quiet lately. You seem like something is bothering you."  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he said, bending to place a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Sessha has just been thinking, that he has."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Kenshin was silent long moments, looking into the deep blue depths of her beautiful eyes.  
  
*How do I start? *  
  
*How can I explain to you the burden of my existence?*  
  
*How do I make you understand the killer I was without tainting you?*  
  
*Could I tell you and risk the loss of your precious innocence?*  
  
*Would you forgive me for all those who cannot?*  
  
*Or am I doomed to forever seek that forgiveness in other people?*  
  
*I know you care for me, and it is your smile that gives me strength. Your love that sustains me. But I can't forget the dead I've left behind.*  
  
*And Enishi was enough to remind me that I can't go around taking what I have for granted.*  
  
*But I can't tell you those things you ask me. I can't explain the emptiness, the misery, the years of regret and remorse that you won't ever have to experience. It's your existence, your very innocence that reminds me what I fought for. I won't burden you with the pain in this man's heart. I won't subject you to the life I've lived.*  
  
*You aren't Tomoe, Kaoru. You never will be. The things we shared during the Revolution, they can't ever be yours.*  
  
*But that is only one reason why I love you. I don't have to be that man anymore to be in your life. I don't have to return to you with blood on my hands, with the ever-present fear that our side will be wiped out and we branded as traitors. Together, we can make our own future . . . and although the thought of this unworthy one being so close to your warmth and brightness makes me worry, I know that you could no more suffer our separation than I could right now.*  
  
*I want to return home to you forever, Kaoru. Forever and even longer, if you'd allow it. *  
  
*I don't want Tomoe's death to be in vain.*  
  
*She knew then that there was a reason why I was supposed to live. Why I could not kill. I think she knew what would happen. These scars on my face are her reminder to make life matter, to make life count for something. To accomplish something better than destruction.*  
  
*Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume, and you. . . . Your lives have all made me want to fight for the ones I love. *  
  
*You all are the reasons why I still am able to care.*  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru repeated when he still hadn't answered her.  
  
He blinked a few times and smiled timidly.  
  
"Sessha is glad he is here, that he is."  
  
"I'm glad you're here, too, Kenshin." Her eyes sparkled as the sounds of the outside world faded into the background.  
  
She put her head back on his shoulder, satisfied with his response. Kenshin watched her with loving eyes as her small frame settled against him again. His hand reached out and cupped her chin, pulling her face close to his.  
  
*I would do anything to keep you safe, Kaoru. Nothing will ever take you away from me again. I promise,* he told her silently as he closed the distance between their lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
***** ******** ******* *********** *********** *************** ******  
  
  
  
That's pretty much it for the first chapter. It's sort of just a way to get the ball going and to understand the state of mind Kenshin is in. AND in case you didn't figure it out, this takes place after he's already told Kaoru he wants to be with her (and they have their first kiss ( )  
  
----Maeve 


	2. Emotions

The updates will be slow for a while since I have so much school work to do but here's chapter 2.  
  
***STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY*** for first chap and this one and any others I write . . . I don't own Kenshin obviously . . .  
  
******** ********* ************ **************** ********** **********  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat at a table in the Akabeko a week later, waiting for the arrival of Yahiko, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi. Kaoru had gone down to the clinic with the others to invite Megumi to eat lunch with them. She still came daily to the dojo, keeping a watchful eye on the wounds Enishi had inflicted on Kenshin, the worst of which had never healed during his time at Rakrumina. Kaoru had insisted they do something appreciative for the doctor so here Kenshin waited. His thick red bangs covered most of his face and his amethyst eyes observed everything as his mind wandered on the visions of Kaoru's lifeless body impaled upon Enishi's sword, the cross- shaped scar covering her ghostly cheek.  
  
A group of loudly drunk men sat near the door, their high voices drawing attention. Kenshin could clearly make out the conversation they were having but he let the words flow over him as his thoughts continually shifted. After a few minutes, Kenshin sensed Kaoru close by.  
  
Looking up with certainty, he saw her enter the Akabeko doors following Sanosuke and Megumi, with Yahiko stopping behind her to say hello to Tsubame. They entered the conclave where he sat and Kenshin put on the bright, innocent smile associated with his Rurouni-self. Kaoru looked happy, he noted, with her cheeks flushed-in a healthy color-and her ocean- blue eyes sparkling with contentment. If only to see that picture of life and beauty everyday, Kenshin felt he could endure anything.  
  
She sat next to him with her usual excitement and her energy amused him. It made Kenshin fully aware of her youth, her innocence, and her trust. She was only so relaxed when beside him. Kenshin frequently noted the differences in her when she was with him compared to Yahiko or Sanosuke. She trusted them both, he was certain, but the difference was noticeable, even if it was so completely unconscious on her part. He continued to smile widely, and she broke their gaze as she watched Megumi seat herself beside Sano.  
  
"Ken-san, it was so nice of you to invite me to lunch!" Megumi said with feigned interest. Megumi covered her thin, dark lips with her hand as she chuckled loudly.  
  
Kaoru's expression smoldered. "Why you fox!" she shouted back. "It was MY idea! And you know it!"  
  
Megumi effectively ignored the younger girl and continued to make advances in Kenshin's direction. He raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, unknowing-it seemed, as Kaoru continued to fume beside him.  
  
"Hey Busu!" interjected Yahiko as he and Sano both laughed, "We only wanted her to come along so we didn't have to deal with your ugly face!"  
  
"Why you-" Kaoru began to reach across the table but Megumi beat him to it, striking him across the head first.  
  
"Ow!!!" shouted Yahiko. He looked up at Megumi, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"  
  
Sanosuke spoke up from the end of the table. "You insulted the foxy- doctor." he said between punctuated boughts of laughter. Megumi turned her evil glare on him as he immediately stopped laughing.  
  
While all this was going on, Kenshin continued to note in the background the voices of the drunken men in the front. Even though the argument between Kaoru and Megumi grew louder, he could not mistake their conversation.  
  
"The one with the pony-tail looked like a real piece of work," noted one of the three men whom Kenshin could not see.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he proceeded to listen.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. The tall one looked nice but she's sort of old. I wonder how long the younger one could go for before you wore her out?" said another as a round of laughter went around.  
  
Kenshin's eyes began to fluctuate between lavender and amber.  
  
"Not long for you; you'd go for a minute in a girl that tight before you were all out." said the first. "I, on the other hand, wouldn't let her up for hours. I know how to handle women like that!"  
  
"You're such an optimist but your face is too nasty . . . no girl would want you willingly."  
  
"Who said anything about taking her willingly?" said the first in response.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help the growl that he released. Suddenly the table in front of him quieted as loud, drunken laughter rang in the background.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned, looking at him with worry as Megumi's smile faded, seeing the change in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin tried to calm himself and he forced his heart to slow. He wanted to kill those men for even saying such things about his Kaoru. The Battosai inside him raged to be released but Kenshin had to remind himself that those men were entitled to think what they chose. He could do nothing about their talk.  
  
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and drowned out his possessive emotions.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was just clearing his throat, that he was."  
  
Kaoru looked at him strangely but let it go. If he wasn't going to tell her, then she wouldn't push him. Megumi also knew Kenshin was lying but she couldn't think of why so she, too, said nothing.  
  
Sanosuke, however, had heard the men and the talk they'd had. He figured Kenshin had listened to some of it, based on his sudden tenseness, but Sano realized after his friend had calmed down just how "off" he'd been since Enishi. Kenshin would never have been so protective before Enishi's Jinchu, but he supposed that having lost Kaoru once already, things would be different from now on. And they were.  
  
Sano gave the red-head credit though. When they had mentioned Megumi, it took all of his strength not to get up and pound their faces. They had said a lot worse about Kaoru, though.  
  
A moment later, a shadow appeared in their enclave. As everyone looked up, expecting to find Tsubame with their food, they found instead three large, drunk men looking down at Kaoru.  
  
Before she could even open her mouth, one of them had grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out the nearby doors of the restaurant. Kenshin, in a slow instant, registered what had happened, putting the men together with the conversation he'd over heard and was out the door not a second later, his sakabato sword already drawn.  
  
The three men stood outside, near a shaded tree, with Kaoru pinned behind them, laughing as she struggled to be free, trying her hardest to punch and kick her way out of their tightly formed circle.  
  
Kenshin approached them quickly, his sword positioned, as his voice was low and cold. Kaoru looked up with relief as she realized who was coming up on the rowdy men.  
  
"You will release her, now. Or I will do it for you." said Battosai with his most dangerous glare. There was no mercy in him at that moment, seeing Kaoru so roughly restrained and mistreated, and part of the anger in him grew stronger as he suddenly knew that he had failed to keep her from harm once again. Kenshin prayed to the gods, as the three men suddenly looked around, that he would have the control to deal with them before the hitokiri in him got out of hand. 


	3. Actions

Well, here it is !!! Tada!!!!! SORRY it took so long for those people waiting patiently for the update. This week has been so crazyily-stressful that it's truly a wonder I'm still breathing. So to make up for it, I've written a long chapter (sort of) ( YAY  
  
If anyone has questions or comments, let me know!  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY----don't own Kenshin . . . 'cause he's Kaoru's!  
  
Ps-the underline's are for italics and the * are for thoughts ********** *************** ******************** **********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin could feel it humming inside his body. The relaxing muscles, the slow of his heartbeat . . . the hitokiri in him had completely taken over. His expression was one of calm, even if the frostiness of it could chill an ice block in winter, and nothing was going to stand in his way from taking back what was his.  
  
In between the urge to shed the blood of the three men and the quiet- nearly drowned-voice telling him he shouldn't be doing this, Kenshin registered Sanosuke's voice calling his name. He also sensed Yahiko behind him as well.  
  
He did not turn around to look at the gangster. Instead, Kenshin watched out of amber slits as the two men still holding Kaoru realized the odds had just been evened.  
  
The leader of the drunken group barked in an insistent tone. "Take her out of here and do what you will! I will handle these fools."  
  
Kaoru continued to struggle, Kenshin noted with a hint of pride, though it did little against the strong, muscled men. She cried out after Kenshin before the three disappeared around a corner in the street.  
  
"Sanosuke, Yahiko . . . please go after Kaoru-dono. . . ." Kenshin instructed in a clipped manner, speaking more as the hitokiri than the rurouni.  
  
The leader glared at Kenshin as the two ran after the others, Kaoru's loud yelling still faint in the background.  
  
The other man drew his sword and faced the ex-hitokiri with a steady hand.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked within Kenshin's mind as he analyzed his opponent. *This man is not drunk. This man is not even slightly off balance. He must have been pretending so he could provoke me into fighting him. The real question is, why?*  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded. "Why have you done this?"  
  
"Because, Battosai, you are a fool to think that you deserve what she would give you. You should have nothing-should know nothing-but the misery and death you have inflicted in this world."  
  
Kenshin tried not to consider the implications of the man's words. He still suffered for the acts he committed during the Bakumatsu. Yet he did not know this man; what wrong had the hitokiri done to him?  
  
The other continued, as if hearing Kenshin's confused thoughts. "No, you do not know me but I stand for another who could not be here. I am called Taroumaru Totosai."  
  
*Taroumaru Totosai? He is here because of someone else? He is no expert, he could not hope to defeat me. Why does he fight still?*  
  
"Sessha does not wish to harm you, Taroumaru-san," said Kenshin, his hand resting lightly on top of the sakabato still in its sheath at his side.  
  
"I may not defeat you, Battosai, but I will fight you just the same. And that girl you protect so fiercely will meet a fate similar to that of your victims," said Taroumaru. "I am here for enough time to take care of business."  
  
Kenshin growled. "If you hurt her, I will come for you," he threatened.  
  
"Very well," replied Taroumaru. "If it must be that way, then so be it. Draw your sword, Battosai. Let us begin this."  
  
"Fine," Kenshin spat, drawing his sword quickly as he moved for his first attack.  
  
As the sword approached Taroumaru Totosai, he was able to block it, moving aside to start his own attack on the red-head. The two parried back and forth for several moments before a feminine, piercing scream filled the background. Kenshin wasted no more time.  
  
In a god-like movement, he smashed his sakabato into Taroumaru's chest, crushing his ribs and collar bone. He crumpled to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
Kenshin took a moment to look down over Taroumaru Totosai. He had not been experienced but he'd had skill. He left the unconscious man behind the Akabeko and followed the path the others had taken.  
  
As he neared the sounds of Kaoru's continued struggle, he saw the bodies of Sanosuke and Yahiko in the street. Stopping to make certain they were alive, though also unconscious, he moved on.  
  
Turning a corner, Kenshin suddenly faced the backs of the other two men, who truly were intoxicated, as they'd trapped Kaoru between them. One had her pushed firmly against the wall, restraining her hands, while the other had his hand roaming beneath the open, ripped fabric of her kimono. She bravely continued her struggles to stop them but it was obvious they took little notice of her discomfort or fear.  
  
"Enough!" Kenshin yelled angrily. The two men froze, as did Kaoru- who had not noticed his arrival-and Kenshin attacked them with little mercy before they even had time to cry out in surprise. Before their unconscious bodies could hit the ground, he had already gathered Kaoru in his arms.  
  
Only moments before, she'd seemed strong and courageous against what was happening. It was now that she was safe that she broke down, crying heavily in his warm embrace.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to do. He hugged her closely, protectively, as she sobbed hot tears into his haori. He looked down at her, with her beautiful raven hair pulled out from its usual ribbon and the front of her kimono torn and exposing her chest, collar bones, and right shoulder. Kenshin felt both anger at his failure to protect her and pain for having put her in this situation. Had he been moments later, they would have surely taken her by force. . . .  
  
With her slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he picked up her feet, cradling her shaking form against his firm chest.  
  
By the time he returned to Sano and Yahiko, they were both still shaking off what had happened. With Kaoru still crying, her face buried beneath his neck and turned into his shoulder, he asked them quietly to retrieve Megumi and bring her immediately to the dojo.  
  
Kaoru needed reassurance at that moment that Kenshin felt unable to give her, the guilt of this latest incident over lapping the recentness of Enishi's Jinchuu was simply too much for his guilty mind to bare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************* ****************** ************** **************  
  
Reader Responses ::  
  
Melly : thanks for your support! I also love the way Kenshin gets so over- protective about her! It's what makes the story work, I think. And don't worry, I'll keep writing . . . even if updates are slow!  
  
Joshy : baby ur a dork :P But I can say that because I love you and you're my boyfriend anyway ! Thanks for reviewing though!! (took you long enough :P )  
  
  
  
Until the next chapter . . . . 


	4. Fear

Okies!!! Here's the next chapter!!! I got my paper written and I did all my reading and I'm hangin out at school w/some crazy people and for free time, I'm updating. YAY!!!!  
  
So here it is!!!!  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!  
  
PS-I'll try not to make this chapter so damn depressing . . . because that's what this story is! It's depressing!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
************ ******* ************** ********************* **************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat outside the shoji of Kaoru's room, listening to the faint sounds of sobbing and the whisper of voices. Megumi had been in with her for almost an hour, and the afternoon had transformed into early evening. Kenshin had tried to keep out of the doctor's way, knowing that the other woman would help Kaoru. Megumi had spent enough time as a member of Kanryuu's organization to know how to deal with this type of event. Megumi herself had even alluded to something like this on a few occasions when she and Kenshin had been speaking amongst themselves.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin," came the sound of Sano's rumbling voice.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to the left and watched as the gangster sat beside him on the porch. After settling himself, the sounds of Kaoru once more filled the quietness and Sano's tone sounded strangled.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked softly.  
  
"Sessha does not know, that I do not. Megumi-dono has been speaking with her though," Kenshin replied, equally as quiet.  
  
"I just . . ." Sano faltered. "I, uh, came to . . . well, I wanted you to know what happened to Yahiko and me, before you found us. . . . Kenshin-"  
  
"It's okay, Sano," Kenshin told his friend. "Sessha believes you were taken by surprise, that he does. Sessha is not angry . . ."  
  
"Damn it, Kenshin! I should have been there!! It doesn't matter how many people got in my way, I should have been there for Jou-chan! It's my fault it happened, you left me with the responsibility of taking care of her, and I failed you! I-"  
  
"Iie, that's enough." He said, his voice suddenly cold. Kenshin's lavender eyes met the guilty brown eyes of Sanosuke and the younger man could have sworn there had been a hint of amber only a moment before.  
  
"Kenshin," he said after a pause. As he opened his mouth, the dojo gate opened. Kenshin got to his feet immediately, Sano following a moment later, both turning to face the on-coming visitor. A tall, dark figure stepped out of the eclipse of the sun and they got an excellent view of who exactly had come to see them.  
  
"Saitoh," Sano hissed.  
  
"Aa," agreed Kenshin beside him, his voice still cold.  
  
"Battosai," Saitoh addressed him, that ever-present hint of hatred tingeing his tone. "We need to speak immediately."  
  
"Very well, we will go inside," Kenshin informed the policeman, leading the way into the kitchen.  
  
*********** ****************** ************************* ****** ********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*She's finally asleep,* Megumi sighed, closing the shoji quietly on the sleeping form inside. *That poor tanuki, what a thing to happen to her. They didn't even hurt her, but I think what was worse was that she'd never been touched in that manner. The poor child,* Megumi heard voices rising from the kitchen, and made her way down the hall way.  
  
*Even Kenshin didn't know what to do with her, but he was right to bring her to me. Once she wakes, she'll be feeling a lot better.* Megumi turned the corner and found herself completely caught off guard.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke were seated across from one another, and next to Kenshin at the head of the room, sat . . . Saitoh Hajime.  
  
*What is he doing here?!?! And why do they all look like . . . like someone's died?*  
  
Before Megumi could open her mouth, Saitoh rested his glare on her, speaking in a snide tone.  
  
"How is the girl?"  
  
"Like you care!" she returned defiantly. "What's going on here? Ken-san?"  
  
"Megumi-dono?" he questioned silently, asking without words Saitoh's question.  
  
Megumi sighed. "She'll live," she replied flatly. "Just shaken up about what happened."  
  
"May I speak with her?" he asked, a small hint of his guilt betrayed by his eyes.  
  
"She's fallen asleep; she'll need to rest a while. I'll leave you with some pills in case she has trouble sleeping."  
  
"Aa, arigato, Megumi-dono," Kenshin told her softly. Megumi nodded her head once, then rested her eyes back on Saitoh's evil glare.  
  
"So what have you come here for?" she questioned, suffocating in the tension of the room.  
  
The room remained dead silent. She looked to Sano, but he just avoided her gaze. Looking to Kenshin, he had his head bowed, his eyes hidden by the red curtain on his head. Finally she drew her eyes back to the policeman.  
  
"The man he fought today on behalf of the Kamiya girl is dead."  
  
"How?" she asked with surprise.  
  
"He died of wounds inflicted by Battosai's sakabato sword."  
  
Megumi was speechless. "Are you saying that Kenshin killed him?"  
  
"Aa, that is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************** ************** ********************** Tada!!!!! Hope you liked it!!!!  
  
  
  
-Maeve  
  
  
  
PS---Forgot to add Review Response:  
  
  
  
Crystal: Thank you for the kind words . . . I'm glad you're enjoying the story!!!  
  
  
  
Mae: Here's what I was thinking as far as the "Sessha" thing went . . . he doesn't really want to fight this guy and even though he's angry, that part of him that is the peace-loving rurouni doesn't want to kill him like the hitokiri does . . . thus the moment of weakness and the "Sessha" If you still think I'm wrong, I can change it, though. Let me know!!!!! But thanks for the review! And you certainly have written an awful lot of fan fic!!! YAY for you!!!!!! ::smiles:: 


	5. Revenge

Okay, here it is . . . the update!!! Sorry for the delay but two things happened simultaneously: one-all the happy muse-inspired energy driving this story got killed by two-the new swamp-load of homework I got the second I finished all the other homework I had. Run on sentence there but it reflects how I'm feeling . . . like the energizer bunny . . . the work just keeps going and going and going. But I got everything done so here's my reward!!! And yours too!!! YAY!!!  
  
On with the fic!!!----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
But first, haha, STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!  
  
  
  
Now here's the story !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you saying that Kenshin killed him?"  
  
"Aa, that is exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Megumi's quick retorts failed her for the first time in her life. She couldn't think, let alone speak. Her mouth had gone curiously dry and her body suddenly felt heavy, like she no longer had the muscles to support her own weight. Then, like so often happens with complete shock, her mind pushed out what Saitoh had just told her. Suddenly, she started to giggle. As the giggling continued, the men seated at the table exchanged glances.  
  
Megumi continued to giggle until she was laughing so hard, tears escaped her eyes, her face flushed and her lips tinted a darker shade.  
  
She finally found the words to speak. "Ho, ho, ho, that's ridiculous! Ken- san, killing someone! I've never heard something so funny in my life. Really, Saitoh-san, I didn't know you had a sense of humor! Ho, ho, ho!"  
  
"Oi, Kitsune!" Sano growled angrily. "It's not a joke. All the evidence says that Kenshin killed him," he finished in a grumble, as though he couldn't quite be sure of the truth.  
  
Megumi's laughter died abruptly. "You are serious?" she asked after a pause. "Ken-san, you really killed someone?" Megumi had turned her eyes back to the red-head, finding his face concealed by the heavy bangs falling across his forehead and eyes once more.  
  
"Battosai-" Saitoh started but Megumi cut off his words.  
  
"No! I want to hear it from him! You killed someone over this?" her voice sounded incredulous, even to her own ears. She didn't mean to sound so accusatory; it just came out that way. Megumi didn't want to believe- couldn't believe-he'd go that far . . . Kenshin couldn't kill anymore. At least, that was the point wasn't it?  
  
He waited to so long to answer she almost forgot why she was still standing there. "It is possible, that it is," he said at last in a defeated voice.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the rurouni. "It's possible? That's it?" She turned to meet Saitoh's dark glare once more, braving the violence she always found concealed in the brownish-black eyes. "You have any proof? Any reason to believe Ken-san could have been the murderer?"  
  
"The fact that he does not outright deny the allegation means he has some guilt in the matter. Some blame to take. Not to mention a report from your Doctor Gensai that states the victim died of wounds inflicted by a reverse-bladed sword. A sword that matches Battosai's exactly. You were even present during the battle, were you not?"  
  
*A reversed-bladed sword? How hard did Kenshin hit him, to kill him in such a way? Certainly he's strong enough, but . . . Kenshin couldn't kill someone! He just couldn't! He's not like that anymore! He would never-*  
  
Almost as the thought tried to finish, images of Kenshin flowed through her head. Images of his fight with Saitoh, the first time he'd come to the dojo. Nothing, no one-not even Kaoru-had been able to get through to Kenshin after that fight had started. He'd been angry enough that even the reason for the fight had been forgotten. At that time, all he'd wanted was to kill. Kill who he thought was his enemy. Even the wounds he'd sustained hadn't distracted him enough to slow his attack.  
  
Megumi remembered that the fight had almost been to the death . . . and it was the hitokiri in him that had pushed him forward. She'd seen the look in Kenshin's eyes the moment the drunken man had grabbed Kaoru's arm. It was the amber that she'd hoped she'd never see again.  
  
Perhaps it was possible Kenshin had lost his control and accidentally killed the man, but he'd never murder on purpose! Kaoru always made him over-protective, it was possible with her life at risk, he would have done anything to get her back. It'd happened before, right?  
  
First, with Jineh, and the latest with Enishi. *And he's still very much aware of the recent events . . . including his time at Rakuninmura. Any other time, I wouldn't have thought it possible, but now . . . * Kenshin's words echoed through her head.  
  
*"It is possible, that it is."*  
  
*Yes, Kenshin,* she told him silently, *It is possible, isn't it?*  
  
"Oi!!" Sano yelled, startling her.  
  
"What is it, rooster head!" she yelled back angrily for having been surprised.  
  
"I asked, were you not present during the battle?" Saitoh restated.  
  
"Uhm . . . I saw the tanuki-girl get dragged off but the son of one of my patients came to get me before I could go after them. The boy's mother went into labor prematurely and Dr. Gensai was attending to the clinic," she told them.  
  
Sano had been wondering what'd happened to her. When they'd returned and found her gone, he'd been slightly inclined to believe someone had run off with her, like they'd tried to do with Kaoru. But here she was, being doctor.  
  
"So you didn't see what happened, then?" Sano asked her.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" she snapped.  
  
Sano grumbled again but remained silent this time. He looked across the table at Kenshin, still tucked into his little ball, hiding his eyes and curled in on himself. Sanosuke wanted to tell him how weak it made him appear, like he was trying to shrink away to avoid being noticed, but decided against it. He wouldn't make a scene in front of the ex-Mibu wolf. Besides, Kenshin had dug himself in deep enough already. Sano didn't think insulting him would make things better, even if it would make the rurouni sit up straighter.  
  
"So what are you going to do with Ken-san?" Megumi asked a few heartbeats later.  
  
"What do you suggest?" countered Saitoh.  
  
"He might as well stay here, since you know he's not going anywhere," Sano told him. "You know this is his home, he's not going to leave it."  
  
"And put other people in danger to the Battosai's whims?" retorted the policeman.  
  
"That's not fair!" Megumi almost shouted. "You know he didn't kill that man!"  
  
Saitoh gave her a hard, cold glare. Then a menacing grin appeared on his lips, touching the outsides of his eyes. "Unfortunately, I must concur. This pathetic shell-"that got Kenshin to look up, almost with anger-"is in no more of a position to kill anyone than that weakling child who follows him around."  
  
"Then you already know Kenshin's innocent?" Sano questioned.  
  
"I did not say that. However, we will let whoever is trying to set him up, believe that he's under suspicion."  
  
"What you're talking about isn't suspicion! It's a flat out accusation!" Megumi argued.  
  
"Shut up, woman!" Sano ordered impatiently. "What do you mean, whoever is trying to set him up? You think there's something behind all this?"  
  
"Anyone who knows Battosai personally would not believe he could kill someone. However, if someone could convince him that he'd done it, then take away what he needed most-his reason for living-he would accept whatever punishment was given." Saitoh's voice turned spiteful. "You understand now, Battosai? A nice appetizer is what you make of those you care for. How easy you make it for anyone to take advantage of you! I am-"  
  
"No more!" Kenshin spat, suddenly possessing a backbone. Insulting him was one thing but no one talked of those he loved in that manner. Not even Saitoh. When he continued his voice was calm and only Saitoh heard the unspoken threat behind his tone. "You believe that they will return for Kaoru-dono," he stated.  
  
"Aa," was the only reply.  
  
"Sessha will remain under house arrest until this matter is cleared, that he will. However, Saitoh, you will not speak in this manner again. Neither to me nor my friends," Kenshin warned.  
  
The ex-Mibu almost pushed him on it but decided against it. Battosai's oath that he would not kill was not the same thing as not being capable. Battosai could kill if needed. Even if he didn't realize it, Saitoh knew better. He'd seen it in the hitokiri's eyes. The very same eyes that flashed when he'd mentioned the people he was too weak to protect. Unfortunately, it was not the amber-eyed hitokiri that was in charge these days. It was the deficient rurouni . . . the one that would not do what was necessary to ensure the safety of those around him.  
  
"I will return when I have uncovered more." With that, Saitoh stood from the table and exited the room. After the shoji closed behind him, Megumi sighed.  
  
"What will I do with the two of you?" she questioned of no one in particular.  
  
Sano didn't look up, keeping his gaze focused on his friend in front of him. "I think we should ask that of him, Kitsune."  
  
Kenshin looked up and met Sanosuke's eyes directly. The short sound that escaped the other man's lips gave evidence that there was something in the rurouni's eyes that hadn't been there previously. It looked like. . . .  
  
Revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************** ************* *  
  
Reader Response:  
  
Mae: thanks for the suggestion about the "Sessha." It helps when people keep me on my toes! Feel free to give me feedback in the future about that sort of stuff; it will help keep the story more true to the characters! Thanks!  
  
C-Chan: Well, I hope I answered some of your questions, so for this chapter, you'll just have to make up some new ones! I'm trying to keep the suspense ALIVE!!!  
  
KitKat: It's funny I keep leaving cliff hangers because personally, I hate them. Honestly, it's just because I can only write so far before I have to start brainstorming for what will happen next. I just write out my ideas and this is where I just happen to stop. Total coincidence! Honest! ::smiles::  
  
Crystal: Technically yes! Killed someone! Or maybe he . . . well, you'll have to keep reading! ::I'm soooo mean, aren't I?::  
  
Jason M. Lee: even though we already had our little talk, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think? Did I do alright by you? I hope I did . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to get one more in but I'm going out of town next weekend and I have a paper, a test, and a research project all due when I get back so either I'll get it done before I leave, and give you guys an update, or I pull a baddie and don't get it all done, do it when I get back last minute, and no update for 2 wks! YIKES!!!  
  
Quick, for update, e-mail all my professors and tell them to stop giving me so much friken work!!!! ARHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
::Just kidding, don't e-mail my professors!:: But I wouldn't mind no more work. ::sighs:: 


	6. Honesty

Not much to say . . .  
  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!!!!! . . . . I don't own Kenshin; like I said, he's Kaoru's!  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, blurry vision filling her sight. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed gently, feeling the sudden onrush of fatigue. *Why do I feel so tired?* she asked herself, noting the way her eyes stung and her head felt heavy. She recalled Megumi's quiet words as she cried, knowing the older woman had tried to help her through what had almost happened. She let out a silent groan at the movement she made and pain shot up her whole back. When those men had her against the wall, her hands restrained, she struggled so much that she had bruised her spinal column. After being so forcefully pushed, and her body being thin and not covered by much fat or skin, Megumi had informed her it would hurt to move around for a few days. She did everything she could to lie still, and removed her hand from her face, trying to focus her mind on her surroundings instead of her discomfort.  
  
She could tell it was dark outside; no light shone anywhere through the shoji in her room. Kaoru listened intently; she could barely distinguish shapes in the blackness of her room, and she realized that no one was awake in the dojo. The previous times Kaoru had gone to bed before Kenshin and Yahiko, she was always able to hear them moving about, often times catching their soft conversations in other parts of the house. Now, as she listened, she couldn't hear anything. A moment later, a deep sigh came from just to her left. Startled, she let out a gasp.  
  
"Kenshin . . . ?" she questioned in the dark.  
  
"Aa, Kaoru-dono, Sessha is here," he replied in a whisper.  
  
She picked her head up from her pillow and looked to her left, squinting her eyes in hopes of seeing better. He lit a candle a few minutes later, and her eyes adjusted slowly to the soft light.  
  
"Nani . . . What are you doing in here?" she asked. "Where is everyone?"  
  
There was that sigh again. Kaoru couldn't help but frown, noticing how he sat, bent over himself with his eyes covered and his face half-obscured. It wasn't like Kenshin to sit in her room this way and she couldn't remember the last time she heard him sigh.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" she questioned. He looked up quickly, as though she'd struck him.  
  
"How can you ask Sessha that? Sessha should be asking you that, Kaoru- dono."  
  
Something in the way he spoke, the way his lavender eyes shimmered in the candle-light told her something wrong had happened. And it wasn't about her. She forced herself to sit upright, unable to withhold the strangled sound that escaped her lips as a fresh wave of discomfort flowed through her. Pushing the blankets off, amidst the useless protests of her concerned rurouni, Kaoru crawled the few feet across the floor to curl herself into Kenshin's lap. She wrapped her arms behind his back and put her head against his chest, listening to the steady pumping of his heart as he enveloped her in his embrace. Leaning his head down, putting his lips on the crown of her head, he took a deep breath of her calming scent and spoke quietly into her silky raven hair.  
  
"Sessha hurt that man that attacked you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"What do you mean, Kenshin? What happened?" she tightened her arms around him and tried to snuggle closer to him, as impossible as it seemed. She wanted-needed-his strength, his support. She felt if she had that, she could withstand anything.  
  
"They believe Sessha killed him," he told her. She felt a shudder go through him and understood that at that moment, Kenshin needed her strength, her support more than he could realize.  
  
"Who's 'they'? Who thinks you killed him?"  
  
"The authorities have said that Dr. Gensai provided conclusive evidence that Taroumaru Totosai died of wounds inflicted by my sakabato sword," he told her. He tried to keep his voice calm, reminding himself that she was okay now, but the images of her between those men, the image of her body hung from the wall with Enishi's sword pierced through her chest, kept his voice from remaining steady.  
  
"Kenshin, you couldn't have killed him. Are they positive it was from your sword?" she returned, not acknowledging his fear-filled tone or giving any evidence that she believed he could have killed again. She hadn't even asked. Kaoru simply knew he hadn't done it. Her belief in him was more than refreshing; it kept him going when he thought he couldn't endure any more pain. The truth of the matter was . . . he simply couldn't remember.  
  
"Iie, demo . . . who else carries a sakabato sword? Who else fought with him that day, besides Sessha? Even if Sessha didn't do it, Sessha is still responsible, that he is."  
  
"Kenshin-no-baka!" she whined from beneath him. "It's not your fault if someone came along afterward! You came to help me. You aren't responsible if you were defending me."  
  
"Iie, Kaoru-dono. Sessha has not told you everything . . ." Kenshin said in a timid voice.  
  
The hesitation in her voice made her lift her head, meeting his lavender eyes directly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Sessha . . . when he saw you like that got very . . . angry." Even as he said the word, something in his voice changed, something in the way he spoke. Kaoru recognized the Battosai part of him peeking out through those darkened irises and it might have scared her if he hadn't been so afraid a moment before.  
  
"Sessha," he continued in a renewed voice, "He heard you screaming and everything stopped. All Sessha knew was that he had to get you back, had to keep you safe, Kaoru-dono. When Sessha attacked Taroumaru Totosai, he was not in control, not aware of anything. Sessha only relaxed after you had been brought home safely. Sessha . . . Sessha might have hit him too hard with his sakabato," he admitted at last.  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Her second attempt didn't succeed much either.  
  
Finally Kenshin just lowered his head, covered his eyes with his bangs and kept his arms around her silently, waiting for her reaction. Kaoru couldn't give him one so she settled against his chest and listened to his heart, letting the constant beating fill the devastating silence.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono," he told her after a while.  
  
"For what, Kenshin? You didn't do anything wrong," she told him gently. The last thing she wanted for him was guilt and self-remorse. Too many people had given him the idea that the only atonement for him was self- condemnation and shame. She didn't agree with those people.  
  
Besides, he'd said himself that he'd found the answer for his atonement. He'd continue to fight for those he cared for without killing.  
  
Now he had returned to the old days of inner-blame? He persisted to refer to himself as Sessha-she knew he'd never grow out of that-but she refused to let him feel responsible for the morning's events when he'd done his best to keep her safe. She didn't blame him, why should he blame himself?  
  
"Sessha let you down, Kaoru-dono. Like before . . ."  
  
"Dame!" she yelled suddenly, looking into his face angrily. She grabbed his haori and though the movement hurt her back, she continued to hold onto him. "I will NOT let you blame yourself, Kenshin. This is not your fault and even if you don't believe it, I KNOW you didn't kill that man. You've fought too hard to give up like this . . . we'll get through it. I know we will."  
  
Kenshin slowly met her eyes, the fire of the candle reflected in her deep blue gaze, her features intent and focused. He smiled inwardly at the courage she possessed and realized all over again why he loved her so much. Outwardly, he brought his hand to caress the smoothness of her cheek and cradled her head in his palm. She nudged against his hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the affection.  
  
Kenshin watched her through awe-struck eyes and spoke quietly, content when she kept her eyes closed despite his having broken the silence.  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Kenshin, I'll always be here for you . . . even when you think you have to leave, even when you feel far away, I'll always be here."  
  
Incredibly, Kenshin felt the tips of his lips curl upward and continued to watch the girl in his lap. "I know," he told her.  
  
* 'I know,'* her mind echoed. *Not 'Sessha' but 'I'. . .* Kaoru couldn't help but open her eyes at that. She found only love and understanding in his eyes, no trace of Battosai who had taken over his mind hours before. *Oh, Kenshin, I hope you do know that,* she told him silently with her own eyes.  
  
Once again, she returned to her position with her head against his chest. However, when he wrapped his arms tighter around her, he rubbed the bruises against her back and elicited a thick hiss of breath as the oxygen left her lungs in a painful rush.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, daijobu ka?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Ah, Kenshin," she sighed painfully, "I have bruises on my back. You touched them, that's all," she replied.  
  
The next moment she found herself lifted from Kenshin's lap and the floor as he held her delicately in his embrace, managing not to touch her back at all. He walked her to her sleeping mat and set her down gently. Settling her under the covers and in a comfortable position, he sat back on his knees, gazing at her hair spread beautifully across the pillow. Her skin glowed a magnificent crème in the illumination from the candle and he couldn't help but smile back at her happy face.  
  
"Will you stay with me, Kenshin? Onegai . . .? I don't want to be alone tonight," she told him, her smile fading at the violent memories returning to her mind.  
  
He considered her question a moment. Honestly, he had not intended on her waking any further in the night and had planned to stay and guard her in her room while she slept. She had woken up instead and he wasn't certain he ought to be in her room in the first place. Still, he knew she wanted him there and he would rather watch over her inside than sit outside her shoji.  
  
"Aa, Sessha will remain with you, Kaoru-dono." He sat on the floor beside her head, his back against the wall and sakabato in the middle of his legs. Kaoru settled into her bed and stretched her arm out to wrap it around his waist. She inched closer to him until she'd buried her face in between the wall and his kimono so that Kenshin couldn't see her face.  
  
Her breathing slowed, the air going in and out of her mouth at a steady rate, and Kenshin knew she'd fallen asleep, virtually tucked in the space behind him. He brought his hand down to rest on her side, carefully gentle and still so as not to disturb her, and felt the movements of her ribs as she continued to breathe evenly. The motions were calming to him and while sleep was kept at bay-far from his mind-just sitting beside her relaxed him, allowing him to remain unplagued by guilt. Knowing he was there to protect HIS Kaoru was the only thought he needed to stay awake and alert.  
  
"Sleep, Kaoru-dono . . ." he told the slumbering girl. "Sleep and Sessha will protect you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Reader Response:  
  
Jason M. Lee: Well, I think this chapter was all about me . . . LOL  
  
C-Chan: 3 times! You were way too excited when you reviewed! But I like the enthusiasm! I was going to put Kenshin in jail but I decided he got out on good behaviour. However, he might end up there still . . . ohhhhh. Anyway, don't offer to e-mail my professors . . . I might have to take you up on that :P Thanks though!  
  
Crystal: You keep thinking that . . . and we'll see who's right at the end ::smiles::  
  
Mae: As each chapter goes on I'm getting more into the story . . . I'm glad you think it's gotten smoother though. Makes me happy when people notice my writing style! YAY! Please keep me on my toes!  
  
Joshy (the SugarLoaf): I like Megumi's laughing at the beginning because I think it works well with her. She thought they were joking because she couldn't believe Kenshin really killed a man. But I told you all that already. :P XOXOXO  
  
Calger459: I didn't like the 'Sessha' and the 'de gozaru' at first either but I think it gives something to Kenshin's character that you don't get without it. When you watch the anime translated, they don't tell you that stuff and I think Kenshin's character wouldn't be saying that w/out good reason. If it sounds totally horrible, just pretend it means what you know I'm trying to say or you can just ignore it all together. After all, I'm not Japanese, I'm just doing that American thing by trying to be like the Japanese writers. But I'm glad you liked the rest of it . . . I'm trying to make it work. Let me know if you have any other critiques, I think they make the story work. Thanks for telling me what you thought. YAY for you!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now . . . at least. Did you like it?  
  
  
  
:P 


	7. Realizations

Yay for me, at last I've figured out a way to get the right font on this story.  I HATE not being able to see the italics and having to use all these weird * and ' ' other weird things. So yay for me you can see the font!!!!!

 STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: I don't own Kenshin but I'd at least like to say I own this particular story  :P

So a few quick things . . .

  One:  I think I've finally got it into my brain about the "Sessha" so everyone will have to tell me if I've actually succeeded in getting it right . . .

Two:  I'm attempting to fix the "de gozaru" thing as well; everyone keeps pointing out that it has _no_ real translation.

Three:  This chapter is the fun-time-attempting-new-writing-styles chapter so it will most likely be completely different then the way all the others have been written up until now.  I'm trying to keep this story interesting not just for you guys but for myself as well.  I want it to be as suspenseful and exciting as possible without seeming too predictable.  Well, for everyone except Jason . . .  :: blows kisses, and loves you anyway!::

Well, okay, here it is . . .  and tell me what you guys think!  I certainly can use some good critiques as well as suggestions.

TADA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(PS—this first part is a little confusing but it's supposed to be that way!)

*************************************************************************************

_His eyes are soft and vulnerable.  She notices the way the darkness shrouds most of his face so she can't clearly identify his expression.  He has a habit of working with the shadows to hide himself, reminding her of the closeness he once shared with secrecy.  _

_ "Sessha hurt that man that attacked you, Kaoru-dono," he tells her._

_She sees herself sitting in the circle of his lap, his arms around her.  She likes it when he looks at her with the shimmer of love in his eyes.  She knows others see it, but he hides his truth from her.  She thinks she's close to him but he always feels so far away.  She can not be certain what goes on in his mind but she knows his heart.  Her faith in him and her trust, she has been told, are why he continues to return.  She will continue to believe in him, hoping one day he will believe in himself.  _

_ "I let you down, Kaoru-dono.  Like before . . ."_

_This man with a past has walked into her life, forever changing it.  He makes her feel like she has a family, a real home that had been lost after her father's death.  This wanderer who has become her happiness; without him she is lost.  He can do no wrong in her eyes; he can commit no sin too great.  The blood on his hands and the taint on his soul seems of little consequence to her.  She is not naive like the others tell her, but she knows the past is past. She knows that it is not the past that makes you who you are but the present.  _

_"Since we came back from __Kyoto__ . . . since that time you welcomed me back . . . my heart has been very happy.  This man has found his partner . . . a place to go home to."_

_She remembers the first feel of his soft lips against hers, the first embrace of his true emotions.  Time would stop in those few moments, and when it started again, nothing would ever be the same.  _

_She dreams of their happy ending, she dreams of the long life ahead at her husband's side.  He does not talk of the future though.  He can not set forth a certain path.  She is okay with this, however.  Anything is better than not knowing how he feels.  She knows now, and that is enough.  She knows he will stay forever and she can see it in those gentle lavender eyes.  She can feel it in the softness of his touch, the tranquility of his voice, the consideration for her well-being._

_When she considers the strength he possesses, she finds amazing the warm-heartedness of his manner, and the way in which he carries himself.  This man no longer a wanderer, her pride and peace, loved by his friends, respected by acquaintances, still spoken of in whispers during the dark night never able to leave his misery behind him.  Blaming himself for the world he helped create with bloodshed and violence, he never ends his self torment.  Try as she might, this loving and gentle girl that brought happiness back in his life when he thought he deserved none, can do nothing to stop those wanting to take their revenge.  She can not protect him like he protects her.  She can not take care of him like he takes care of her.  She can give him nothing; no name, no title, no wealth or property.  She has nothing._

_Nothing but her love and support.__  Nothing but an unending promise to follow him wherever he might go.  Nothing but the respect and awe she has for his suffering and strength.  She has nothing but herself to give.  Yet for him it is enough._

_She is not smart.  She is not trained to be a lady like so many other women.  Born and raised a kenjitsu master, there is very little that is lady-like about her.  But the force of her will and the determination of her heart, the openness with which she welcomed countless strangers into her life . . . it is these things she has to offer him.  These things that tied him to her in the beginning and forever._

_He did not kill this man like they say, she knows.  He did not take this life that wanted to hurt her.  She knows he is not _that_ man, not the one that took so many lives.  She knows not how, but she will find out what happened.  She will not remember the way those men had held or the way she tried failingly to release herself from their forceful grips.  It was not her love that had been responsible and she would not let him think otherwise.  He had done what he could and now it is up to her to help resolve it.  She wants him to be happy and free from those in his past seeking to destroy him._

_"Ken-san isn't more than human; he's just using his body more than most people.  If he continues to get hurt, really hurt, his health will begin to deteriorate.  He came back this time, but if this continues, next time he might not."_

_She vows with all her soul to never let him take on those who would take away his chances for a happy life.  She will keep him home and safe, no matter what._

****************************************************************************************

Kaoru opened her eyes, finding it late in the afternoon.  The sun was low through her shoji and she realized belatedly that she was alone.  Pushing the covers off from over her head, she stood from her tatami mat and changed out of her sleeping yukata.  Kaoru took a moment to rebraid the thick mass of raven lengths into a tighter hold, despite the free strands that floated around her face in her eyes.  She quickly folded up the mat and blankets and placed them into a corner for later.  

Arriving in the kitchen, she found a parchment note and a plate of room-temperature rice and vegetables.  Picking up the note, she recognized the handwriting immediately.

            _Kaoru-dono,_

_Yahiko is at the Akabeko and I have gone to speak with Saitoh.  I will return this evening but Sanosuke will come by later to check on you._

_                                    Kenshin_

She paused a moment on the note.  _Kenshin's gone to see Saitoh?  Has something happened?_ She put the note on the table and picked up the chop-sticks left for her.  Sitting at the table, she devoured the food Kenshin had cooked and let her mind ponder over ways she might be able to help them out.

** *Shift point of view*********************************************************************** ****

Saitoh released a breath full of smoke into Kenshin's barely passive face.  The shorter man had come earlier that morning to see what could be done about his situation but all Saitoh could tell was that the man was a nuisance as a rurouni—a fact which he had known previously.  The red-head had done little but get in the inspector's way as well as argue with him regarding the facts.

"Please don't do that," Kenshin asked him again, his voice level but cold.  It was the fourth time Saitoh had deliberately exhaled in his face, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.  He couldn't comprehend how the other man's wife tolerated his constant smoking habits.

"Maybe if you weren't here, I would be able to get some real work done," Saitoh challenged.

"I've already told you, Sessha did not kill Taroumaru Totosai."

"I know that, you fool." Saitoh snapped.  He watched the red-head a long moment then asked, "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know de gozaru.  I can't think of anyone who carries a sword like mine or anyone who knows . . ."  Kenshin suddenly lapsed into silence, his brain working miles in minutes.

"What is it?" Saitoh asked after a long silence.  He could see that the rurouni was thinking something through in his head but he wanted to be let in on what was being considered with such seriousness.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Excuse me?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  If Sessha had attacked that man, using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the angle, force, and damage area would be different than someone with a different fighting style.  Megumi-dono has seen me use the Ryu Tsu Sen, and would be able to clearly tell if I had killed that man.  However, Doctor Gensai would not be able to tell the difference in fighting techniques.  For him, a sword is a sword, even if it is reversed."

"Very well.  You may have cleared your own name, yet we still do not know who is responsible for this man's murder.  It is plain that someone went through a great deal of trouble to make you believe you had killed him.  We have also already determined that those men had no intentions of letting the Kamiya girl live.  Someone has a desire to ruin your life, Battosai, and you should consider carefully who it might be." 

"Aa." Kenshin agreed, turning away from the ex-Mibu.

***Shift point of view**********************************************************************

A tall, thin man hid in the shadows beside a building opposite from the police station.  He had on a long coat despite the warmth of the late afternoon, and an umbrella hat that he kept tilted forward so that none could get a good glimpse of the marks on his face.  The scars over his eyes and on his cheeks and chin told of horrors unspoken during the Meji Era.  The small, beaded eyes took in the surroundings with careful, focused inspection.  Soon enough others would discover Battosai had not killed that idiot Taroumaru Totosai, but it mattered little.  By then the next part of his plan would be in full swing and he doubted very much that the Mibu's wolf would stop him in time.  After all, if he couldn't have happiness, then neither could the man that murdered an innumerable amount of innocents.

Slinking away carefully into the shadows, he turned his back and began walking away.

Saitoh Hajime turned to look out the side of his window, watching the people walk by, when a dark figure caught his attention.  Himura Battosai was speaking to him, going on about who could be after him, but the wolf was already distracted by the prospect of a new hunt.  After all, one just didn't stand spying outside his window while attempting to be as unnoticeable as possible.  No matter the circumstances, someone was always watching in a police station.

_I don't know who you are, but we'll meet again._

****************************************************************************************

Reader Response:

Misanagi: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it.  Hopefully it will continue to get better!

Mae: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope it's enough K/K, even if it is more on Kaoru's part, hehehe.

Crystal: Okay, well, Kenshin's not the killer.  But I think you knew that already :P  So no whacks on the head, thankyouverymuch!

C-Chan: Hope you liked the styling on this chap. I had intended it to be longer but I didn't get there.  However, beware of some WAFF in the future! 

Jason M. Lee: What can I say, you're the man! I hope I fixed all the stupid "Sessha" and "de gozaru" errors, so let me know what you think.

Okay, that's it for this instant.  I'm going to keep writing but if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to comment or flame.  It's all the same helpfulness for me! 

YAY! 


End file.
